1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse idler shaft supporting structure of a transmission, and particularly relates to a reverse idler shaft supporting structure of a transmission, in which the ease of assembly of a reverse idler shaft, which rotatably supports a reverse idler gear in a transmission, onto a transmission case is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
In a transmission, gears for forward and reverse driving are supported on shafts and are assembled onto a transmission case. One conventional way to assemble a reverse idler gear is to dispose a reverse idler gear rotatably on a reverse idler shaft and to assemble them onto a transmission case.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-7953 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-34849 disclose a structure in which both ends of a reverse idler shaft are supported by means of a support hole formed in an end wall of a transmission case, and a support hole formed on a support bracket that is fastened to the transmission case with a bolt.